Rastros de luz
by NuezYDulce
Summary: AU. Tenerla a su lado resultaba extraño a pesar del paso de los años. Sin embargo la sensación de la necesidad de tenerla ahí era aún más desconcertante. Se sentía aliviado de ver sus huellas en cada detalle de su vida y no lograba entenderlo. Este fic es parte del reto: SessKagu. Las fans aún no mueren.
Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen. Son obra de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi. Lo que sí es mío, es la historia. Hecha sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretener.

Este fic es parte del reto: SessKagu. Las fans aún no mueren (?). Nacido en Facebook por culpa de un sexy fanart. El cuál tampoco me pertenece, por cierto.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene lemmon. Si no te gusta, puedes: Leer sólo el principio y el final, o, no leer nada.

* * *

 **One!Shot. Rastros de Luz.**

Por una ventana abierta en el piso más alto de una casa, se coló travieso el frío invernal tras el escape del calor de la habitación en la que era intruso.

Dos figuras durmientes se alcanzan a vislumbrar en la oscuridad. Oscuridad que de golpe se vio amenazada por un par de ojos dorados que brillaron con naturalidad entre la penumbra. Su dueño, probablemente molesto por el cambio de temperatura, se levantó a cerrar la ventana. Desde su posición fuera de la cama se detuvo a observar a la responsable de que su sueño fuera interrumpido: Ella dormía profundamente, sin notar siquiera la ausencia de su compañero. Tan contraria a él, que difícilmente lograba un sueño tan pesado.

Cumplida la misión se dispuso a regresar a la comodidad que aquella cama de estilo occidental ofrecía. No tardó en estar recostado de nuevo contra la suavidad del lino, en su lado de la cama.

Tras cerrar los ojos durante varios minutos, se dio cuenta que el sueño se negaba a regresar a un cuerpo acostumbrado a madrugar y a activarse una vez los pies tocaran el suelo. Resignado, y negándose ante la idea de dar vueltas en la cama o contar animales, decidió permanecer en vela hasta el amanecer. Después de todo pronto daría inicio su rutina diaria.

Observaba ningún punto en específico en la oscuridad cuando el repentino calor del cuerpo de la mujer a su lado lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Giró ligeramente el rostro, imaginando encontrarla despierta. Pero ella continuaba dormida, sus manos estaban frías como consecuencia de que hubiera pateado la sábana y cobijas en su sueño. Él observó, ya con el cuerpo girado hacia su dirección, que el conjunto de short y playera tampoco ayudaba a que conservara el calor. Un pijama veraniego para invierno, cuando ya le había informado de sus malos hábitos al dormir. Probablemente como muestra de rebeldía, o independencia quizá, había optado otra vez por ese conjunto, el mismo desde hace tres días.

Se sentó de nuevo en la cama, aun con los pies y piernas sobre esta y procurando no moverse mucho. Jaló la cobija, y con la ligera luz que ofrecían los postes eléctricos en la calle pudo ver que era una cobija roja, adornada con un motivo de flores blancas. Elegante, sí, pero esa no la había elegido él. Haciendo memoria ni siquiera la había comprado o si quiera la reconocía. Antes de continuar buscando el origen de aquél trozo de tela, lo colocó sobre él mismo y su compañera, quien a pesar del abrigo de la cobija se negaba a moverse de su posición.

Esa noche había llegado tarde, cuando las luces de la habitación ya estaban apagadas, por eso no la había notado antes. Ese día ella había salido de compras, probablemente la colcha también era resultado de las ofertas, aunque la verdad lo dudaba. E igual importaba poco, era algo útil y por lo visto de buena calidad y gusto.

Su espacio, la colcha, el azulejo de los baños, el tocador, el armario… Toda la casa. Tenerla a su lado resultaba extraño a pesar del paso de los años. Sin embargo la sensación de la necesidad de tenerla ahí era aún más desconcertante. Se sentía aliviado de ver sus huellas en cada detalle de su vida y no lograba entenderlo. Era como si muy dentro de él, sembrado de forma inexplicable, existiera el temor a verla esfumarse. Un temor que le había costado reconocerse a sí mismo, porque él no sentía miedo, de nada. Ni de la muerte.

O al menos no de la suya.

Las manos sobre su espalda continuaban frías. Y la incomodidad de estar sobre su brazo derecho lo obligó a girarse de nuevo, buscando el rostro de la dueña de esas manos. Pudo sentir su respiración contra su cuello. Una respiración inocente que le devolvió a su típica tranquilidad y al mismo tiempo tentó a sus instintos.

Colocó una mano sobre el rostro de ella, buscando que abriera los ojos. Pero ese tacto no bastó para irrumpir su estado. Los labios entreabiertos, sin maquillaje, también tomaban aire con ligera fuerza. Quiso probar otra técnica: Besarla.

Una técnica mucho más efectiva pues logró que los párpados, antes cerrados, dejaran ver los rubíes de la mujer. Notando que había logrado el objetivo, dejó a su lengua pasear en la boca ajena. Ella no tardó en corresponder, y pudo sentir contra su cuerpo que estaba reaccionando de la forma en que quería.

Pasó de estar soñolienta a deseosa a una velocidad chispeante. Una de las ventajas de su carácter volcánico: Podía ponerla en punto siempre que lo deseara, incluso si estaba enfadada o como ahora, adormilada.

Podía sentirlo también a través de la delgada tela de la playera, sus pezones estaban endureciéndose. Y ni hablar de la pierna que ya se había enredado a su cadera. Pero no podía negar que a él también los besos le habían afectado, y menos desde esa posición. Probablemente ella también sentía sus intenciones de forma clara, no por nada se restregaba, buscándolo, haciendo estorbosas las telas que los cubrían.

En un movimiento fuerte y decidido se colocó sobre ella, quien le sonrió con coquetería, incitándolo a continuar. Él le levanto la playera hasta quitársela, dejando con facilidad al descubierto sus pechos. Dormía sin sujetador y secretamente agradecía eso.

Sus ojos dorados brillaron con malicia casi imperceptible. Cual depredador, se abalanzó sobre los capullos rosados que coronaban aquellos pechos. Con la punta de la lengua hacía círculos en la aureola para después sorber la punta y jalarla ligeramente con los dientes. Lo hacía lento, tortuoso, provocando que las ansias de la mujer debajo de él aumentaran.

Una mano se dedicó a atender al pecho que no estuviera en su boca, por turnos. La otra mano fue a parar debajo de la espalda que se recargaba contra la cama, pasando el límite que imponía la ropa. No había más límites que los que él mismo formaba. La intrusión fue bien recibida, ella apoyó el peso en una pierna para poder levantar la cadera y darle mayor acceso. Gimió bajo en cuanto la mano apretó su glúteo, una zona tan sensible de su cuerpo. Estaba de más decírselo, él ya lo sabía.

Pronto el short también abandonó su posición, abrazado a la ropa interior que salió al mismo tiempo. Teniendo al fin desnudo el cuerpo de su compañera abrió las piernas con cierta fuerza y sin vacilar introdujo un par de dedos en su interior.

La encontró tal y como esperaba: Húmeda, lista para recibirlo.

Desde el interior de sus pliegues buscó el punto de su placer. Doblando sus dedos y acariciando con ellos el camino bien aprendido y memorizado, solo retrasando el encuentro por capricho. Cuando al fin se dignó a tocar el centro de su locura, comenzó un vaivén lento pero bien dirigido. La habitación, antes silenciosa, se llenó de gemidos torpemente reprimidos que culminaron en un gemido ahogado y las sábanas empapadas. Los dedos que lograron la obra fueron llevados a la boca de su dueño quien probó así el sabor de su amante.

Ella se mostró ligeramente avergonzada ante el descarado acto de la prueba de su esencia más íntima; sin embargo, decidida a no quedarse atrás se sentó sobre sus rodillas, haciendo que su compañero retrocediera lo suficiente para darle espacio. Deslizó suavemente la camiseta que lo cubría, deleitando su tacto contra la firmeza de los abdominales y pectorales, saboreándose de forma poco discreta. Dio pequeñas lamidas al cuello y hombros que ahora estaban a su entera disposición mientras sus manos traviesas amenazaban con quitar de su posición al pantalón. Logró un gruñido al dar un chupetón debajo de la oreja. Sonrió con suficiencia, quizá dejaría marca. Él odiaba las marcas, a menos que las hiciera él mismo.

Quería seguir jugando, pero la ansiedad que estaba segura no sólo la apresaba a ella, la obligó a deshacerse de una buena vez del pantalón y los boxers. Lo imitó, quitándolos juntos y dejando expuesta la virilidad claramente lista para arremeter contra ella.

Antes de poder hacer algo más, los brazos de él la apresaron de nuevo contra la cama. Siguiendo los impulsos que le exigían el sabor de su amante, se dejó hacer, abriendo las piernas y besando con pasión al hombre sobre ella.

Recibió con gusto el miembro en su interior. Y él elevó una de sus piernas al lado de su cuello, permitiendo más profundidad.

Justo como a ambos les gustaba.

El vaivén rápido la hizo llegar a ella primero. Sus músculos interiores apretándolo con fuerza lo hicieron llegar a él.

Cuando ambos recuperaron el aliento, aun en la misma posición, ella le sonrío sin poder disimular la ternura que sentía. Recibió a cambio un beso fugaz que fue suficiente para provocarle un suspiro bien oculto en su exhalación cansada.

El de los ojos dorados volvió a recostarse en la cama. Su compañera se giró para que estuvieran cara a cara, cerró los ojos con lentitud sin guardar la sonrisa que estaba pintada sobre sus labios. Él recolocó de nuevo a la cobija en su lugar, ya que no había más tela que los protegiera del frío ahora. Sin darse cuenta una sonrisa casi imperceptible también se colgó en su rostro.

* * *

La luz, aun tímida, entró a través de las cortinas del cuarto. Iluminó con su tierna caricia a los amantes durmientes antes de que el sonido del despertador rompiera con la escena: La mujer había girado, abrazándose al brazo ajeno mientras que el hombre la abrazaba, reclamando su presencia a su lado, dejando a su nariz reposar sobre su femenino cuello. Llenándose de su aroma.

Pero el sonido del campaneo no esperaría más allá de la orden que le fue programada. Al dar la hora en punto llenó de ruido el ambiente, callado con rapidez por la mano que antes abrazaba el cuerpo curvilíneo.

La rutina comenzaba.

Un baño rápido; la ropa limpia, recién traída de la tintorería luciendo perfectamente cortada sobre su cuerpo. La mujer en la cama aun dormida, ajena al movimiento en su propio cuarto. Los últimos detalles, la corbata que combinaba con ese traje, desaparecida. Al fin los ojos rojos se dejaban ver, junto a un ceño fruncido al encontrar un hueco en la almohada de al lado, y al que debería estar en la almohada buscando algo en los cajones, casi listo para irse.

Una sonrisa maliciosa remplazó a la mueca molesta.

Cuando lo vio pasar a su lado lo tomó de la mano, jalándolo sin importarle que la cobija resbalara de su cuerpo al sentarse. Con la mirada le indicó que no tenía tiempo para ella, sólo la incitó más. Negándose a soltarlo lo obligó a romper el silencio.

—Es tarde.

Ella se colocó de pie, colocándose de puntas y abrazándose a su cuello.

—Quédate un poco más.

La negativa estaba tatuada en todo su rostro, pero ella sabía que una fracción de él deseaba ceder.

—Oh, cierto. Hoy a primera hora es tu cita con InuTaisho e Inuyasha. Entiendo — le dio la espalda, provocándolo también con su cuerpo y una pose desentendida —. Debes sentirte intimidado por ellos, podrían regañarte sin llegas tarde— miró con disimulo su reflejo en el espejo, sonriendo al ver sus cejas juntarse y su boca moverse ligeramente.

—¿Intimidado?— Su tono salió soberbio, su mirada endurecida y el mentón levantado.

Se obligaba a no agrandar la sonrisa a pesar de que la alegría amenazaba con inundarla. Él le estaba siguiendo el juego de forma natural. Se sentó de nuevo en la cama, llamándolo con los ojos.

—Hace un rato no me dejaste continuar. Dejemos que Inuyasha haga un poco de bilis.

No obtuvo una respuesta verbal, pero le bastó con verlo caminar hacia ella mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón, con la mirada ya suavizada y una mueca diminuta de sonrisa.

Ya podía imaginar el berrinche de su medio hermano después de él mismo haberle remarcado con énfasis que deseaba puntualidad en la cita. Ahora llegaría tarde a su propia oficina, poniendo el mal ejemplo como jefe. De su padre no esperaba respuesta negativa, quizá, sólo una sonrisa pícara y un gesto insinuativo.

Unos minutos no lo llevarían a la ruina. Pero sí lo llevarían a otro lugar más ameno.

Quizá más de unos minutos. Después de todo, ella seguía ahí, dejando huellas en todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

* * *

¡ _Hola_! Muchas gracias por leerme y llegar hasta aquí, esta vez, antes de cualquier aclaración quiero agradecer profundamente a dos personitas muy especiales:

YumiPon y Agatha Romaniev. Chicas a las que considero mis amigas y que me apoyan mucho. Yumi, muchas gracias por siempre echarme porras y darme tu punto de vista a mis locuras. Y Agatha, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy de que me hayas regalado de tu tiempo para ayudarme a desatascar el fic que mis nervios no me dejaban continuar. Espero que el resultado final te haya gustado, y que además pedir tu ayuda no haya sido trampa jajajaja.

Ahora sí: Como dije, este fic nació por respuesta a un reto nacido en Facebook. Se supone que estaba basado en el fanart que aparece como portada. Las chicas con las que tengo la fortuna de estar en este reto son: Emmik Shirohane y Rhett Sosui. Conocidas y grandiosas autoras de este pairing. No sabe cuan nerviosa me sentí mientras escribía esto.

Así que si ven tres fics con la misma portada no se asusten (?). Aunque no sé si ellas también utilicen el fanart.

Perdón por la nota de autor tan larga, de nuevo gracias por leer y con un review me harían muy feliz a mí y a todos los autores que andamos por aquí.


End file.
